The invention relates to a high-gradient magnetic filter for separating weakly magnetizable particles from fluid media, with the operating mode derived from the physical principle of generating field strength gradients by introducing a ferromagnetic structure into a magnetic field. The invention also relates to a method for operating the high-gradient magnetic filter.
Such filters predominantly generate the required magnetic field using permanent magnets, so that the components can be manufactured more compact and at lower cost, as well as operated more energy-efficient than filters using electromagnets.